Harry Potter and the Lestrange's Daughter
by Potters-girl1344
Summary: When the lestranges daughter goes to Hogwarts and befriends the one person her true parents want dead most of all. Who's side will she take? what happens when she learns the truth? Frienships will be tested and Truths will be revealed.
1. Prologue: A Mothers Love

**Hello! This is my first story so don't judge it too horribly lol. This story is set in three POV's. Bellatrix's, Adilynn's then Harry's. I hope you give it a chance (: oh and please review and tell me what you think I would really appreciate it (: . **

**I do not own Harry potter though some of us wish we did sadly it belongs to the genius mind of J.K. Rowling**

**PROLOGUE: **

**BPOV**

"hmm, hmm, hmm, my beautiful Adilynn." I smiled at the newest member of the Lestrange family. Before I had this child I had always hated children, and would have gladly gaven one up to the Dark Lord. Sure I would do anything for him but now… after a year of being a mother I am surely understanding what its like to love.

I looked down at my daughter who giggled, making me smile. A knock came from the front door and I walked over there with a bounce in my step. Being with Rodolphus has finally paid off. I opened the door to see no other then my beautiful blonde younger sister.

"Bella," she said. Stepping through the door looking back into the night and the rain anxiously. I followed her gaze not seeing anything out there, but that didn't mean there wasn't.

"Well Hello Cissy," I smirked closing the door. Narcissa wouldn't stop looking through each of the windows like there was something out there.

"Im going to get right to the point Bella, The Dark Lord has been defeated, the aurors know what you did to the Longbottom's. im sure they will be here shortly. Give me Adilynn, I'm not letting an inocent baby die because of its mothers mistakes especially my niece." she whispered. My mouth dropped. No I would take on all the aurors in the world before watching her get murdered because of me. I wasn't scared of any aurors. I was Bellatrix Lestrange for gods sakes.

"No Cissy shes mine, you cant take Adilynn from me!" I snapped. Narcissa walked towards the door opening it and turning around.

"Accio Adilynn Lestrange!" she screamed waving her wand. Adilynn flung out of My arms and into hers. I don't care if she was my sister or not, she wasn't going to get away with that.

"Cru-" I started my signature spell.

"Stupify!" Cissy said quickly. Last thing I knew I was flung against the wall and my sister hurrying out of my house with my baby inhand…

**Hey im sorry it was so short, I didn't want to draw this part out you know. I didn't want to make the scene to long. But I try'd I know Bellatrix is kinda out of character but that's just how it has to be for certain things to turn out the way I plan them to. I'm trying to keep her as deranged as possible in the later chapters (:**


	2. Chapter 1: Dementor's Kiss

**Hey im rewriting this story from the beginning because I made a lot of mistakes and it was hard to continue the way I was going, I plan on continuing the story this time all the way through without making people wait for the next chapter long. Well here it goes.**

_Tap Tap Tap…_

My dark brown-almost black eyes jolted open and I turned towards the door of the compartment. A man with faint scars across his face stood there with a smile.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing to the seat across from me. I shook my head and leaned back against the window. "Proffessor Lupin, nice to meet you, I'm going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year" he nodded at me and set his briefcase up on the rack.

"Adilynn Rivera." I smiled. Seemed like the teachers weren't as formal here as they were back at Bauxbatons. That school was horrifying. I hated it with every ounce of my being. Stupid blue dresses and annoying French girls. Too much to handle for sure.

"Do you happen to be the girl that is transferring from Bauxbatons?" he asked.

"The very one," I grumbled. He nodded and closed his eyes. He looked very tired so I left him alone, not wanting to be a nuisance. It wasn't too long before three younger students, probably around my age opened the compartment door.

"Excuse me, every where else is full." a girl with bushy brown hair smiled taking a seat beside me. I smiled back faintly and scooted over providing more room. The girl and a red head sat beside me and a boy with poison green eyes sat across from them. "Haven't seen you around before what house are you in?" the girl asked obviously trying to make conversation.

"I havent been sorted yet." I shrugged. Her eyes widened and she took my appearance in.

"Surely you cant be a first year," she frowned.

"No I'm a third year but I'm transferring from Bauxbaton's so I don't have a house yet, I've read about them and I'm hoping for either Gryffindor or RavenClaw." I explained looking intently at the girl who seemed just as enthused about it as I was.

"Were all in Gryffindor and third years. Im Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley," she pointed to the red head. "and that's Harry Potter," she pointed to the dark haired boy. I looked at each of them and my eyes landed on Harry.

"I've heard a lot about you, but nothing to terrible," I smiled which he just nodded uncomfortably. He probably got tired of people talking about his famousness "Im Addilyn Delacour," I introduced myself. It was amazing how fast I made three friends. We hit it off right away, for the next two hours we talked about nothing and everything at the same time. Hermione and I talked about classes and comparing Bauxbaton's and Hogwarts. I talked to Harry and Ron about being on the Bauxbaton's quiddich team last year as one of the chasers, and Harry told me I should try out once I'm sorted. I agreed I missed flying more then anything from that school. I wasn't necessarily the most popular girl, I didn't fit in with all the frilly girly girls, I wasn't interested in wearing dresses and learning ettiquette and what not. I wanted to fly and learn magic not dress up like a doll.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Ya, he was really tired when he walked in here, I expect he was asleep before you guys came in." I explained.

"I have to tell you something, I expect you won't go and tell everyone about it?" he asked looking straight at me. I felt slightly hurt that he would think I would go tell everyone his business but on the other hand I understood, he didn't know me very well.

"Of course not." I scoffed.

"You know how your dad pulled me over to talk to me before we boarded the train?" Harry turning his attention to Ron who nodded. "He told me the reason why Sirius Black escaped out of Azkaban… he wants to kill me."

"So he escaped to kill you?" Ron asked.

"that's kinda what I just said mate," Harry sighed twiddling his thumbs.

The train suddenly jerked to a stop and all the lights turned off. I looked over at the dark outlines of each of my new friends and realized that this wasn't normal by the expressions on their faces. The professor was sound asleep and there was a deadly silence that filled the train.

"W-what's goin' on?" Ron asked watching the contents of the beer bottle on the windowsill freeze. The windows froze and I suddenly could see my breath. Harry looked between me and Hermione then back out the window.

"I dunno, maybe we've broken down," Harry mumbled. I could tell he didn't believe what he was saying, I'm sure he was just desperate to give an explanation. I looked out the window and the train jerked slightly.

"Someone's getting on the train," I whispered tucking my long black hair behind my ear. Hermione clutched the bottom of the seat and looked across the the aisle at Harry. It was extremely cold in the compartment and my throat had dried out making my voice sound crackly.

A cloaked figure suddenly showed up outside the door, floating. I heard Hermione catch her breathe and Harry's eyes widened. The grotesque figure opened the door and glided inside, making a strange breathing noise, it definetly didn't sound normal. It bent down towards Harry and started, well, sucking… I stared horror struck as Harry's facial expression turned blank. My early thoughts of being happy had quickly left me.

_No Cissy shes mine you cant take Adilynn from me!_

I shook my head, who was talking? What was going on.

"Expecto Patronum!" Professor Lupin shouted standing up and facing the cloaked monster. A white light erupted from the end of his wand and somehow shoved the thing back. I turned my attention to Harry who had fallen off the bench and was now passed out on the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked bending down and shaking his face. "Whats wrong with him?" she asked Lupin anxiously.

"He'll be alright," he said helping Hermione lift harry back on to the seat. "Give him a few minutes." he said passing out pieces of chocolate to each of us. "Eat it, it helps." I took it slowely, and popped it in my mouth.

"who was screaming?" I asked quietly.

"no one was screaming," Hermione frowned. I opened my mouth to say something but when nothing came out I turned away and looked out the window. I must have been dreaming. I frowned it seemed so real though. I found myself getting lost my own thoughts as I watched water droplets run down the window glass.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione's voice rang out. Startled I turned back towards the group and found Harry's eyes blinking slowely.

"um… ya," he said sitting up and fixing his glasses. "who screamed?" he asked.

"See someone was screaming, a woman" I pointed out. Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and I, while Ron just stared at the floor.

"there wasn't anyone screaming," Hermione said looking frightened. Both Harry and I seemed to have the same idea and dropped it, I turned back towards the window. The Train had gotten going again and Lupin had gotten back from talking to the driver.

"what was that thing?" Ron asked once he closed the door behind him.

"A dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it was searching the train for Sirius Black." He explained giving Harry a piece of chocolate. The rest of the train ride was quiet. No one knew how to fill the awkward silence between them after what they just experienced.

**A/N: Theres chapter one (: I hope you guys liked it ! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Hey (: yay! Second chapter is up**

* * *

Hogwarts is simply amazing. I've heard stories about it and its greatness, but never did I think it was this stunning. All the towers and bridges and everything. It was way bigger then Bauxbatons and better looking for sure. I followed the group up the front steps in complete awe of my surroundings.

"It is amazing isn't it." Hermione shot me a knowing look. I nodded with a smile as we entered the huge front doors. The main Hall was amazing as well and I am pretty sure that the whole castle was going to be amazing. There was a grand staircase positioned in the center of the room and as I looked up it seemed to go on forever. I walked along with all the other students in to the great hall. As they all took their seats I found myself lost and confused.

"Ms. Delacour," Someone called from somewhere behind me. I turned around and found a dark haired woman with emerald green robes hurrying towards me. "I'm Professor McGonagall, if you would follow me, I would like to have a word with you," she said heading back towards the main entrance. I took one last glance at Hermione, Harry and Ron who gave me encouraging looks and followed Professor McGonagall into the main hall.

There were many small people looking around anxiously. They were probably first years waiting to be sorted. I remember my first sorting when I had started out in Beauxbatons. My sister Fleur was so happy when I was sorted into the same house as her. A small pang hit my chest. I missed her, and Gabrielle. Fleur had always gaven me good advice and was a great sister, though it was hard to understand her once and a while because of the French accent.

"Were ready for you now, follow me." I snapped back into reality and brought my attention back to McGonagall. The first years were following her into the great hall. I followed along with them. This was humiliating, the walk was so long and I felt like a complete idiot walking along with a bunch of little kids. I caught Harry's glance and gave him a small smile as we made our way to the front.

McGonagall read off many names, my last name started with a D so I didn't have to wait very long until my name was called.

"Adilynn Delacour," Her voice called out. Finally, I thought to myself. I speed walked up and sat on the stool. She sat the filthy hat upon my head and suddenly a voice started whispering to me.

_Hm… talent, brains, courage, cunning, many talents. You would do well in many houses. Should it be Ravenclaw with the other wise ones? Gryffindor along with the other courageous ones. Or slytherin, like your mother and father? Lets see… _

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed. My heart soared, that's the house my three friends were in. I heard three loud screams of approval and right away I knew who it was. McGonagall lifted the hat off my head and pointed to the table where people were cheering. I happily hopped off the stool and made my way to the empty spot next to Hermione.

"See I knew you would be put in Gryffindor." she giggled. I laughed along with her as the rest of the first years were sorted.

"welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," An older man with a long white beard who I had learned was Dumbledore was smiling at the whole student body. "I hope you all enjoyed your summer and that you are glad to be back here for your next or first year. As you have realized the Azkaban guards have been stationed around the perimeter of the grounds. They arent allowed on the grounds but until I'm rest assured that their presence wont disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution… Dementors are vicious creatures they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in there way. But happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one remembers, to turn on the light." he finished with a small smile.

"Is it always like this?" I whispered to Hermione as Dumbledore continued on his speech about rules and regulations.

"No, this is a first im sure." she answered watching Dumbledore speak.

"Now I'm happy to announce that Professor Hagrid has taken Professor Grubbly Plank place in Care of Magical Creatures class." The trio all hollered and clapped loudly for this man. He was huge, though not as big as Madame Maxime, well at least not in height anyway.

"Do you guys like Professor Hagrid?" I asked.

"Hagrid is one of our friends," Harry explained from across the table, I nodded in fascination and tuned back into what the head master was saying.

"-ts eat!" he smiled sitting back down at the teachers table. Great I missed part of the speech. I turned back towards the table and was surprised to see everything filled with food. Ron was already pileing everything on his plate that he could. Hermione gave him a sort of disgusted look and turned to me.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked.

"Oh, I didn't know," I said quickly shyly grabbing different things off different platters. "Back at Bauxbatons the rules were… different so to speak." I said taking a huge bite of mash potatoes. "I'll be happy to tell you about them sometime if you'd like." I offered.

"That would be just wonderful," Hermione cheered with a huge grin on her face. Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes with a hint of a smile on their faces. During the feast I told her everything there was to know about Bauxbatons, how boring it was and all the high class proper rules. Once I finally got done explaining everything to her Ron and Harry's mouths were both hanging open.

"What?" I asked.

"You know something Hermione doesn't! this is a moment in history!" Ron laughed. I gave Hermione a confused look and turned towards Harry who smiled.

"Just because I like learning new things doesn't mean I know everything Ronald." Hermione huffed paying attention to her now empty plate.

"Did I hear correctly? Hermione Jane Granger admits she doesn't know everything?" Ron said in mock surprise. Harry choked on a bite of pie he had happened to just put in his mouth. Hermione simply glared and didn't utter another word. Soon the Great Hall started to slowely empty.

"Lets go," Harry said watching the other ones leave as well. The four of us stood up and made our way down the long walk way.

"Where are we going?" I asked feeling slightly stupid.

"Gryffindor tower, its on the seventh floor." Harry stated making his way up the main staircase. We all followed him up many flights of stairs, just before I thought we would never stop walking Harry and Ron stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady. "Gum drop" Harry mumbled. The portrait swung away revealing a hidden entrance. I stared in awe as I followed my fellow Gryffindor through it.

This place was simply amazing, the way the room was furnished the great bookshelf on the side, the welcoming fire, everything. It was at least ten times better then the ones at Bauxbatons.

"Like it?" Harry asked smiling down at me.

"Love it!" I grinned back up taking in the red and gold surroundings of my new home.

* * *

**A/N : thanks for reading (: **

**Leave me some love !**


	4. Chapter 3: The Potions Master

**Chapter 3!**

I was awoken out of a killer dream about some hot guy with nice muscles rubbing sun tanning oil on me at the beach by an obnoxiously loud, persistant noise. Rubbing my eyes I sat up and looked around for the annoying object. Of course, it was an alarm clock, it read 9:30. Alright, awesome. My class started at 10:30 why was I up again?

"Good Morning Sunshine," Came the voice of a very perky Hermione. Of course it was her alarm clock… I looked over at her and tried saying good morning back, when nothing came out but a bunch of jibberish I layed back down and snuggled into my pillow.

"was that even considered English?" Hermione laughed.

"mmhmm," I groaned trying to go back to sleep. Obviously she wasn't letting that happen. She pulled the covers back off me and shook my shoulders. "What?" I growled sounding a little harsher then I should have.

"We have an hour to get to potions get up!" she said shaking harder. I shrugged her off and rolled over. "fine then, I guess you don't want breakfast," she mumbled knowingly. We had stayed up half the night getting to know each other and she had learned most of my hobbies and likes. Including my life dedication to martial arts training, and my love of the remarkable thing that is food.

"Fine." I grumbled slowely getting out of my four poster bed. They didn't look that comfortable but man, you lay in there and wow… heaven. After showering I hurriedly put my black Gryffindor robes on and put on a thin layer of eye liner. Following Hermione down to the common room I looked around for Harry and Ron and to my disappointment found that they weren't there.

"Their probably already down in the great hall." Hermione explained.

"You don't get called for breakfast?" I asked utterly confused, there was so much I needed to learn about Hogwarts, it was so much different then Bauxbatons and the way Madam Maxime ran things. I didn't really understand where to go so I followed Hermione down the seven flights which didn't take as long as I thought it would.

Entering the great hall I saw Harry and Ron stuffing there faces with waffles and hash browns. Hermione and I picked up the pace to get to them faster and when we did she sat down next to Harry so I looked around and hopped over the table. Hey they shouldn't make it one big table if they didn't expect students to do that, I mean what if you wanted to sit on the other side? You would have to walk all the way around. Ron's jaw dropped as I plopped down beside him and filled my plate with waffles, pancakes, bacon, sasuage and hash browns.

"How do you not weigh five hundred pounds?" he asked eyeing my plate with admiration.

"I dunno, fast metabolism?" I smirked taking a huge bite out of one of my waffles. I looked up at Harry who smirked at me and shook his head. I swallowed my food and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you judging right now Potter?" I said playfully. He nodded and took a bite out of his hash browns. Huh. I didn't know what to say to that. "Well that's rude," I mumbled.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. I shook my head with a smile and finished eating my ridiculously big plate of food. The bell rang and everyone around us stood up, along with Hermione.

"Come on guys, were not going to be late our first day." she stated with hands on her hips and tapping her foot. Honestly none of us were awake enough to argue with her so we all followed her out of the great hall and towards the dungeons. From what I heard the potions master sucked but I would be the judge of that. I stepped into the classroom first only to slipped, but instead of landing on the hard cold floor someones arms snaked around my waist and caught me.

"Whoa there," Harry breathed next to my ear, I realized it was he who caught me. Harry stood me back up and I looked towards the group of slytherins laughing. "Shove off Malfoy," Harry growled towards a blonde boy, making the group laugh harder. That was it, I marched up to him and got in his face, well as close to in his face as possible since I was about a head shorter then him.

"let me guess, you poured invisible slime on the floor hoping Harry would slip in it, but I messed up your plans by walking in front of him, am I right?" I asked, when I got silence in reply I knew I had guessed correctly. "Wow, your cool, maybe you should grow up and leave Harry alone," I snapped pushing the blonde called Malfoy into a more beefy boy.

"How dare you lay your hands on me," He growled but then it seemed like he finally looked at me and his eyes widened. "I mean, wait. Is your name Adilynn?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. He nodded stiffly and turned towards his gang.

"Lets get to our seats, theres no need to waste time with one of Potters girls." he gave me one last quick look and walked away.

"He-" I took a step towards his retreating figure just to be yanked backwards by Harry.

"Don't waste your time sticking up for anyone, Draco is a git." He growled sitting down at an empty table. I sat down next to him just as a greasy haired man walked into the room swiftly and stood in front of the class.

"I expect that you all know the rules by now, except for Ms." he looked down at a piece of parchment. "Delacour?" his voice was very monotone. He looked up and around the room as his eyes landed on me he raised an eyebrow. "are you Ms. Delacour?" he asked sounded like a rhetorical question but I answered yes anyway.

"well, seems like we now finally have an equal number of people in this classroom, assigned seats will be assigned right now." he smiled evilly as everyone groaned. "Ok Ms. Bulstrode and Ms Brown" he pointed to one fo the front tables. "Crabbe and Goyle, Weasley and Granger," he said pointing to the other two front tables. "Longbottom and Finnagin, Parkinson and Malfoy and Potter and Delacour" he finished, pointing to the four back tables. Well that was an upside at least I wasn't by Malfoy or any other slytherin for that matter. We all took our new seats and looked up expectantly at the teacher.

"whats his name?" I whispered to Harry.

"Snape," he answered back.

"Ms. Delacour and Mr. Potter! Five points off Gryffindor each oh and lets throw in three hours of detention. Would you love to share with the class what is so fascinating to the two of you?" he asked speed walking up to our desk.

"There is no reason to give Harry detention all I did was ask him your name," I answered. He glared down at me and whipped his head towards Harry and back again.

"Why didn't you just ask me, im sure I know my own name by now" he stated.

"Maybe I didn't want to interupt you and didn't think it was important enough to ask this highly irrelevant question." I snapped back. I had always had a problem with authoritive figures.

"How curiously like your mother you are, she too didn't know when to hold her tongue." he yelled spraying spit in my face. I openly wiped it off and stood up.

"How would a slime ball like you know my mother, she would have nothing to do with the likes of you," I yelled. He looked around the classroom and saw the whole class staring open mouthed at us. Harry lightly tugged on my sleeve trying to get my to sit down. I shrugged him off and openly glared up at Snape.

"It may interest you to know that I did know your mother and was once good friends with her before she got her sorry ass lock-"

"Professor," Dumbledore had appeared in the door way and had cut off Snape before he could finish what he was saying. "That is no way to handle this situation, you will drop that subject at once and not bring it up again, are we clear?" he asked seriously.

"Yes sir," Snape growled walking back up to the front of the classroom. "They will still serve detention," he added towards the headmaster.

"I respect your choices Severus. Now back to potions! See you all later," he added with a smile and was gone. I stayed silent for the rest of the class. After class Harry and I try'd to sneak out with the rest of the class but a certain blonde slytherin had ratted us out.

"Nice try Delacour, Potter, but you are here for three hours cleaning cauldrons and organizing ingrediants," he smiled evilly. So that's what we did, spent three long hours cleaning cauldrons, re arranging ingrediants and listening to his monotone voice telling us to redo cauldrons over and over was the worst hours of my life.

After we got down Harry and I hurried out of the classroom as fast as our feet could carry us. After we got out of the dungeon I was the first to speak.

"Im sorry I got you detention Harry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," he answered more preoccupied with a poster on the wall of the main entrance. "Hurry!" he smiled enthusiastically grabbing my hand and running out of the main doors down to the grounds.

"Why are we hurrying? Where are we hurrying to?" I laughed. He didn't answer just ran faster, it was a good thing I took martial arts and did stuff that made you have better stamina and faster or I wouldn't have been able to keep up with him. He pulled me towards the quiddich pitch and stopped in front of a small group of people.

"Quidditch try outs were today?" I asked surprised.

"They are always on the first day." Harry smiled dropping my hand and walking up to a good looking brown haired boy.

"Hey Potter, whos your friend here?" the brown haired boy asked winking at me.

"This is Adilynn Delacour, she wants to try out for chaser." Harry presented me. I felt slightly uncomfortable under everyones gaze but stood there confidently.

"Well Harry is automatically on the team seeing that no one else showed up to try out for seeker but lets see what you got." he said passing me a quaffle. I looked around horrified, I didn't have my firebolt with me.

"Here use mine," came a unknown voice. I looked towards it and saw a absolutely gorgous girl with long black hair like mine who stepped forward and handed her broom to me.

"thank you," I grinned and hopped on it. Oliver, and I both rose into the air along with a dark skinned girl and two red headed boys.

"Alright Angelina, Fred, George pretend your on the other team and try blocking her. Adilynn try to get passed Angelina and the twins and get the quaffle past me." Oliver commanded going to the other side of the field with Angelina and the twins. "Alright go," he called. Instantly my instincts kicked in and I sped off across the field. I swirved around Angelina easily and spiraled by one of the twins, swooping under the third I made it to the end and had threw the ball fast enough it went passed Oliver faster then he expected.

"Alright," Oliver clapped loudly. "come on," he motioned to Angelina, the twins and I to land. We did as we were told and made it back to the group. "Alright I have seen all that I have needed to see today tomorrow the team will be posted in the Gryffindor common room." he said.

"You did wonderful," Harry hugged me quickly. "I thought you were lieing about playing quidditch but wow," he said.I smiled and walked over to the girl that let me use her broom.

"Thank you for letting me use your broom," I smiled brightly handing her the broom back.

"Your welcome, I'm Katie Bell by the way its nice to meet you," she held out her hand to shake which I did.

"Adilynn Delacour, nice to meet you too." I said. Harry came up beside me and smiled at Katie.

"Hey Katie, well Adilynn we better get going I would say Ron and Hermione are probably worried but I'm sure Ron hasn't really noticed yet." he laughed.

"True but Hermione's probably freaking out right about now," I laughed. We waved by to Katie and made our way up to the castle. Today had been… interesting. Double potions sucked and I hoped I never had to do that again. But it felt great to ride a broom again. I had missed that so much. I couldn't wait until tomorrow when we would see who would be on the team.

"Oh I'm so nervous, I hope I get on the team," I said anxiously as we climbed the many stairs.

"its nothing to get to anxious about, im sure you'll get on the team." he said calmly.

"coming from the one that's already set to be on it," I grumbled, he gave me a cocky smirk. "I'll race you," the inner competitive side of me popped out of nowhere.

"Your on," He said as we both sprinted up the stairs.

**Chapter 3 down and out! Whats gonna happen next? Huh ? Huh ? Huh? Does adilynn get on the team? Who knows.. Oh wait I do! Haha (:**

**Leave me Love !**


	5. Chapter 4 Brooms and Hippogriffs

**Chapter 4!**

**Again I don't own Harry Potter at all just Adilynn and her part in the story. **

"We have divination today," Ron sighed propping up his head with his hand.

"I know, only problem is, I have no idea where the divination room is…" Harry mumbled eating the rest of his breakfast.

"Well it can't be to hard to find can it?" Ron asked. "Hermione, your smart, wheres divination?" he asked peering over her shoulder. "Hang on, how are you taking Arithmacy, Muggle studies and diviation, you'd have to be in three classes at once."

"Honestly Ronald how can anyone be in three classes at once?"she asked folding up her schedule and leaving the table. We watched her walk out of the great hall and Ron sighed again.

"She didn't get around to telling me where the divination class is…" we all stood up and left, marching up to the Gryffindor common room to get our school books and what not for divination. As we left the common room we continued searching for the class room.

"Stop where you are!" a males voice yelled. Startled I whipped around looking for the owner of the voice.

"It is I sir Cadagon!" A picture of a knight said pointing a sword at the three of us.

"Come on," Harry said going down another hallway.

"Don't run away from me!" Cadagon bellowed following us through the other picture frames. "Are you guys lost?" he asked as he caught up.

"Yes actually you wouldn't happen to know where the divination room is do yuh?" Ron asked.

"There is no mission to hard for Sir Cadagon!" he waved his sword in the air and started running in a different direction. The three of us were sprinting to keep up, after back tracking and getting lost a few times we reached a long spiraling stair case and followed it up at the top the Gryffindors in our year were sitting around a ladder, we had found the right place.

"Anytime you guys need help, call upon Sir Cadagon!" the knight said proudly and he was off again.

"Or not," Ron mumbled.

"Welcome my children," a dreamy voice said mystically from above us, everyone looked up to see a lady with huge magnified glasses looking down through a hole in the ceiling where the ladder was leading. "Come up, come up." she waved us in and one by one we climbed up that ladder, for once I was happy that the female Hogwarts skirts weren't short.

The class was RIDICULOUS! Hermione showed up a few minutes late and the four of us sat at the same table. Professor Trelawny spent half the time telling Harry that he has the grim which is an omen of death. She predicted that someone was going to leave us forever and for the rest of the class Harry was staring off into space and I had a hunch that he was actually worried about it. I automatically decided I hated this class, there was no logic behind it and looking at Hermione I got that she was thinking exactly the same thing.

After Divination we had Transfiguration but during this class no one even smiled when McGonagall transformed herself into a cat doing a demonstration how an animagus changes shape.

"Ok what is wrong with you kids?" she asked after she turned back into her original woman form. "Let me guess Professor Trewlany predicted another death?" she asked impatiently. Lavander Brown nodded with wide eyes.

"Ok let me put this straight. Divination is a … a very unprecise branch of magic." the way McGonagall said this I could tell that she didn't have much appreciation for the subject and found that I was liking her more and more. "Trelawny has been predicting a death every year for the past ten years and not once has a student actually died." she explained. "Now back to transfiguration." and that was the end of that, she continued teaching us about animagi and I found myself engrossed in the topic. Animagi were extremely interesting and I had set a goal for myself to learn how to become one…

Before I knew it transfiguration was over and it was lunch time.

We walked back to the Gryffindor common room and Harry looked over towards the Gryffindor bulletin board.

"Let's go have a look," Harry said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards it.

"I don't know Harry," I mumbled pulling out of Harry's grip. He gave me a look and shook his head.

"Fine, I'm going to go look," he shrugged and started walking towards the board. I sighed loudly and speed walked in front of him. I hurried up to the board before anyone else got there and looked around for the team paper. After I found it I skimmed the sheet.

Captain/Keeper: Oliver Wood

Beaters: Fred and George Weasley

Chasers: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Adilynn Delacour

Seeker: Harry Potter

I smiled and spun around, Harry looked at me expectantly and I threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm guessing your on the team?" he laughed wrapping his arms around my waist. I nodded into his neck with a giggle. I let go of him and he let go of me, he messed up my hair and went to look at the rest of the team. I angrily ran my fingers through it fixing it, just to get it messed up again from Fred and George.

"Good job mate," Fred smiled roughly smacking my back. "Your one of the guys now, official Bro-status." he lightly punched my arm and turned towards George. "Right George?"

"Right Fred," George smirked punching my other arm.

"Whats with all this violence?" I asked punching Fred back.

"That's what happens when you get Bro-status mate, you get treated like a guy,"

I was extactic! I made the team and I officially have became good friends with Fred and George. There was nothing that could ruin this day for me. I smiled to myself as we all walked down to the great hall for lunch time, one of my favorite times of the day. I piled my plate as usual but Harry made it his job to steal stuff off my plate which made me wanna murder him.

"Can I have a word with you?" a voice came from behind me. I looked forward and saw Harry's eyes harden as he looked at who ever was talking to me. I turned around and saw Draco standing over me.

"Sure," I grumbled standing up and following him out of the castle onto the grounds.

He kept walking until we were by the lake, he sat down under a nearby tree and looked up at me. I crossed my arms and lent more on one foot then the other. We stared at each other in silence until I decided to break the silence.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked impatiently.

"All I want is to get to know you." he stated. Well that was straight up, no beating around the bush for you…

"Why? I thought I was one of Potters girls," I glared. "thought I wasn't worth peoples time?" he winced slightly and leaned his head back against the tree.

"I'm sorry about that, you should be happy I'm apologizing, I don't apologize to anyone," his cool gray eyes narrowed.

"Well aren't you a bad ass," I said sarcastically. He opened his mouth to reply but then his gaze fixed over my shoulder and I turned around, Harry was walking down the hill towards us. Malfoy stood up and brushed off his robes.

"Well I count myself lucky he gave me five minutes alone with you," he mumbled. "Well it was nice talking to you, hopefully next time I'll get more then five minutes of your time before your boyfriend interupts." he smirked.

"He's not my-"

"Ya ya I know I'm just messing with you," he patted the back of my shoulder and stalked off back to the castle, glaring at Harry as he passed him.

"What did Malfoy want?" he asked.

"Just to talk, I don't really know." I said honestly.

"Just wanted to talk about what?" he asked.

"I don't know, before he got to his point you came strutting down here." I pointed out.

"First of all, I do not strut," he laughed, "and second Adilynn Nicole Delacour!" he shook my shoulders.

"Harry James Potter!" I shook his shoulders back..

We both started laughing and then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Accio Monster book of monsters." Harry said raising his wand. A book came flying through the air and landed in his hands. "You should do the same unless you want to walk all the way back up to the common room," he hinted. I followed suit and called my book too which came.

"Do we have Care of Magical Creatures next or something?" I asked. I had already came accustom to Hermione telling us what classes we have and when we have them.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione called. I looked up to see her and Ron with their books in their hands as well.

"Oh no where, Adilynn's just been fraternizing with Draco." Harry smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. Hermiones eyes landed on me questioningly.

"I'll tell you all about it later, without Harry. He doesn't get to know." I smiled knowingly at him. His mouth dropped slightly.

"Wow!" he called after me as I started walking down towards Hagrids hut. I merely laughed and walked beside Hermione. The walk wasn't long since we were already down by the lake.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" a big burly man who I presume was Hagrid was running toward us.

"Hagrid!" they said in unison.

"I think you guys are goin' to love this firs' lesson, so I do." He smiled, but it was hard to tell because of his scruffy beard but you could see it in his beetle black eyes. "Who's your friend here?" he asked looking over at me.

"This is Adilynn, she transferred from Bauxbatons." Hermione explained.

"Oh, nice ter meet yuh," he said with a smile but it seemed to me like a forced smile. Like he didn't really think it was nice to meet me. I nodded and smiled back. By that time there were many students trickling down the hill and after another moment everyone was there. We had this class with the Slytherins. I looked over at Malfoy and caught his attention. He nodded, acknowledging my presence and I nodded back. I turned back to my friends waiting for further instruction.

"Ok class, today I have a real treat for yuh!" Hagrid said optimistically. "Now if you'll follow me in ter the forest here, I'll show yuh what were gonna be learning about." he said walking towards the forest. People followed hesitantly and when we got to the edge of it the path was only wide enough for two people at a time. I got pushed back in the crowd, as no one wanted to be last. I ended up next to Draco and his gang, great…

"Look, it's one Potter's girls." Pansy Parkinson sneered. "Gross," she glared at me and turned her attention to Draco. I rolled my eyes and waited for my turn to go onto the path.

"Shut up Pansy," Draco snapped.

"whats wrong Drakey?" she asked. I got in beside Neville and started walking down the narrow path. Only reason it was as big as it was, was because Hagrid went first.

"Your annoying, that's whats wrong." Draco muttered.

"Hey Adilynn," Neville smiled down at me.

"Hey Neville," I smiled back.

The path wasn't too long and when it opened up to a clearing I saw my three friends watching the people emerge from the path.

"People were pushing and stuff so I just waited," I explained. When Draco and his gang got through they stood off to the side, but they weren't very far from us at all.

"Ok open your books to page forty nine," Hagrid instructed after everyone was standing in the clearing.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy scoffed.

"You just stroke the spine o'course," when looks of confusing crossed all of our faces he frowned. "Have none of you been able ter open your books?" when no one said anything he sighed.

"I can't believe they have this oaf teaching classes, god this place has gone to the dogs." Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry growled walking up to him.

"Dementor, Dementor!" Draco cried pointing up in the sky. Harry and Hermione whipped around and obviously there was nothing there. When Draco and his group started laughing I had enough.

I grabbed onto Harry and pulled him away from Draco.

"Just ignore him," I whispered.

"Ok, for todays lesson. You guys are goin to learn about hippogriffs. Now one thing you need to know before I bring one out, is that Hippogriffs are very proud creatures. Very easily offended. So it would be smart if you guys stood back until I tell you to come closer." he whistled and a beautiful half horse, half eagle landed in front of him. It was a silvery grey, and had the body of a horse, and wings, head and talons like an eagle. It was simply magnificent.

"Say hello to Buckbeak. Now, who would like to come touch him?" he asked. Everyone including me took a step back. Harry was the only one who stayed where he was, unaware of everyone stepping backward. "Great job Harry," Hagrid said happily. Harry looked around confused and I lent forward and pushed him.

"Ok you need to bow, and if he bows back you can come and touch him," Hagrid explained. Harry did as he was told and bowed. He stayed like that for a few moments and then Buckbeak bowed back. Harry walked forward and lightly petted Buckbeaks shoulder.

"I think he might let you ride him now," Hagrid said picking Harry up and setting him upon Buckbeaks back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione grab Rons wrist but then let go.

"Hagrid, no, no no, n-" Harry pleaded but it was no use. Hagrid smacked Buckbeaks butt and away he went.

The group waited in silence for Harry to return. It was a long silence, no one talked, everyone was tense. Suddenly Hagrid whistled again and Buckbeak returned. Well at least Harry didn't die or fall off or something.. I thought to myself. As he got off the hippogriff Draco came strutting through the crowd.

"Your not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute!" he snapped walking straight up to Buckbeak.

"Malfoy," Hagrid warned. Draco obviously didn't listen but once he got close enough Buckbeak got offended and reared up on his hind legs. Screeching he came back down knocking Malfoy to the ground.

"Buckbeak!" Hagrid yelled, the hippogriff backed off and went behind a tree.

"Hagrid! He needs to be taken to Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it, class dismissed!" he said picking a whimpering Malfoy off the ground and exiting through the way we came. Classes were over for the rest of the day, but instead of enjoying the sunshine Hermione thought it was best to do homework…

"Harry, lets go down to the quiddich field." when Hermione gave me her look I sighed. "Quiddich is homework too, put it this way… games are like tests, practices are like lessons… so extra practice is like homework!" I'm amazing I know.

"very good point Adilynn lets go do our quiddich homework!" Harry agreed. Without another word we both ran up to our dormitories and grabbed our brooms.

"I'll beat you down there," I challenged.

"your on," Harry smirked. Once we got out of the common room we started the race. I pulled in front of him until he took a short cut I wasn't aware of. Sighing exasperatedly I continued on the path I knew. A little further down a different corridor someone ran into me from the side, literally plowing me to the ground the person hit me with such force we slid into the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"ouch!" Harry grunted picking himself up.

"Geez, woman beater." I grumbled picking myself off the ground as well.

"How did you-. I took a short cut…" he said bemused.

"you may have took a short cut but I'm faster then you." I smirked taking off down the hall again. I heard his foot steps and was surprised when he caught up to me. When we came to the grand stair case I slid down the railing which was really dangerous since it was a really really long drop if I fell off but I had my broom with me. Remarkably I didn't fall off any of them and by this time Harry zoomed passed me on his broom.

"Cheater!" I called with a laugh. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he got off his broom, probably because he thought someone would see him. I ran the rest of the way catching up to him in the court yard. I quickened my pace where I was full out sprinting and got ahead of him. Running across the long bridge that connected the castle with the grounds. I looked back to see him on my heels. Geez hes gotten faster. When we finally got within feet of the quiddich field Harry surpassed me.

Both of us gasping for air we collapsed into the locker rooms.

"Let me tell you…" he gasped. "that is the longest I've ever ran in my life!" he panted.

"That was quite a race." I said just as much out of breathe as him.

"I beat you," he smirked.

"Ya, ya, first the worst, second the best." I laughed.

"Lets just fly around." he said. "I don't really feel like chasing a ball at the moment, and since there are no other people here I doubt you want to have to pick the quaffle up every time you throw it."

"you make a good point Mr. Potter." I teased grabbing my broom again and walking out into the field. After flying around for a while it was time for dinner.

"Our common room is so far away! Now we have to climb all the way back up to the top of the castle just to put our brooms away and then walk all the way back down for dinner." I whined.

"Come on Ms. Martial Arts, can't handle a bit of stair climbing?" he laughed.

"Nope, sure can't." I mounted my broom again and smiled. "This is how a lazy person gets to where she needs to go." I kicked off the ground and Harry followed me. I zoomed through the air up and up till I was looking into the window of the Gryffindor common room. I knocked on it and heads turned. George or Fred I wasn't sure which came over and opened the window, he was wearing a blue shirt.

"Password?" he asked in a rather good mocking version of the Fat Lady.

"um.. George is amazing?" I guessed.

"Nope, try again."

"Fred is amazing?" I guessed again.

"Aw your so sweet!" he grinned stepping back from the window. I flew through and hopped off my broom, setting it on the table. Next thing I knew I was flung over someones shoulder cave man style. I looked up to see the back of a blue shirt and red hair.

"Fred Weasley put me down now!" I said hitting his back.

"We're off to see the wizard," he started singing, and skipping through the portrat hole. I pushed on his back so I could at least see backwards and Harry, Fred, Ron, and Hermione were all skipping with us, AND they were all singing!

"I got an idea. George grab Hermione and put her on your shoulders, were going down in style." Fred smirked putting me down long enough to pick me up and set me on his shoulders. I heard Hermione shriek which meant she was just man handled too.

"Fred, put me down!" I complained. Gladly I had changed out of my Hogwarts robes and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt because it would have been weird if I was wearing a skirt. Once we made it into the great hall everyone stared. I do mean everyone. I looked over at Hermione who had finally stopped fighting George and her face was beat red. I just smiled and looked around at everyone. The worst part was George and Fred's continuing of the off to the see the wizard song.

Once the let us down and sit at the table like normal people, Harry looked up at the professors table.

"Wheres Hagrid?" he asked. We all looked up and saw that he was gone.

"I don't know," Hermione frowned.

"Lets go down there after dinner," Harry offered.

"Harry your not supposed to be out of the castle, especially at night." Hermione whispered.

"I'll wear the cloak." it was funny how they came to an agreement like that. They acted just like brother and sister. So it was settled. After dinner we went up to the common room and Harry and I finally put our brooms away. When he was up there he grabbed his invisibility cloak and we all tried to fit under it.

"this isn't going to work." Hermione sighed.

"You guys go under the cloak. I'll fly my broom out the common room window and meet you guys down there."

"That's a great idea! Why don't we all just go down in pairs on the brooms." Hermione asked.

"We can try it, I've never flown with someone else on the same broom," Harry said unsure.

"Me either but I think we can do it." I didn't give them any time to argue I ran upstairs and grabbed my broom out of the dormitory again.

"The only way this will work is if we get into the air in here and then slowely fly out the window." Harry told me.

"Well.. Duh. How else do you plan on getting on," I laughed. He thought about that for a moment and shrugged. Too make the weight more even Ron got on mine with me and Hermione on Harry's with him.

"On the count of three kick off, "One, two, three." both brooms rose in the air. Harry moved his arms around Hermione to be able to steer the broom. I was smart and had Ron go in the back so I could steer just fine. Harry and Hermione went out the window first and I followed him. After we were out I sped up heading for Hagrids. Harry caught up quickly and passed me. I tried telling myself this wasn't a race but my competitive side came out and shot ahead we were neck and neck when we got to Hagrids. Once there we landed out back and Hermione knocked on his door.

"Hagrid!" she called. There was no answer.

"Hagrid it's us!" she called again. Still no answer.

"I'm going to blow this door down if you don't open up." I called. There were heavy footsteps inside and the door came open. It was obvious he had been drinking.

"Why weren't you at dinner Hagrid?" Harry asked making his way into the mans hut.

"I'm gonna get sacked! I know it!" he sobbed, completely ignoring Harry's question.

"Why would you get sacked?" he asked in disbelief. "Because of the Malfoy thing?"

"Hagrid, Professor Dumbledoor would never allow that! Plus if it came down to it, we were witnesses that Malfoy wasn't following directions." Hermione was a genius sometimes. Hagrid stumbled over to the giant table where more alcohol sat.

"Hagrid, I think you've had enough to drink," Hermione stated.

"Your right…" he sighed walking out his backdoor, I heard a splashing noise and Hagrid came back in his head soaking wet. "Better?" Ron asked.

"Ya… HARRY WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THE CASTLE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!" He yelled, probably just now realizing Harry was there. Harry stared at him bewildered.

"SIRIUS BLACK IS ON THE LOSE AND YOUR ROAMING THE GROUNDS AT NIGHT?" Hagrid wasn't yelling to be mean he was worried and didn't want Harry hurt, I could see it in his face.

"We flew down here from the Gryffindor tower, we technically weren't on the grounds." Harry explained.

"I appreciate you coming down here you guys, I do, but don't come down here after dark again. You guys will be in trouble. Big trouble, particularly you Harry. Now I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good night. Get back to your common room before it gets any later." Hagrid grunted. We left without another word, Hagrid did have a point though.

Back in the common room we talked about how big of a git Draco was and how Hagrid couldn't get sacked. I didn't know how the previous Care of Magical Creatures professor was but by how the three of my friends were acting they liked Hagrid better.

Hagrid couldn't get sacked… he just couldn't…

**So? How'd you guys like it? (:**

**This is the longest chapter yet and I think it was alright. Nothing to big happened.**

**I should have the next chapter up by next Friday night. (:**


End file.
